metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Kiev
Kyiv or Kiev (Ukrainian: Київ, Russian: Киев) is the capital of Ukraine; it is also the largest city of the country and is mentioned on the level Market in Metro 2033. It has a population of over 2,500,000. It is one of the oldest cities in Eastern Europe (founded around the 9th century), as legend tells it was founded by three brothers: Kyi, Shchek, Khoryv, and their sister Lybid. Kiev rests on the Dnieper River. In the Metro Series The Kiev metro is still intact in 2033 due to it being one of the deepest metro systems in the world; its deepest station, Arsenalna, is at 105.5 metres which is deeper than the deepest station in the Moscow metro, Park Pobedy. It has a total length 65.18 km when all three lines are combined and it carries an average of 1.422 million passengers daily. It shares the same architecture as that of other metro systems that were built in the former Soviet Union. It was the third metro system to be built in the Soviet Union, the first being St. Petersburg and Moscow. By the year 2033, the enirity of the Obolonsko–Teremkivska and Syretsko-Pecherska Lines consist of independent stations that are able to function relatively fine with food, water, supplies, etc. All of the independent stations on both lines co-exist peacefully amongst themselves, however the inhabitants of both lines do not know the status of the Sviatoshynsko-Brovarska Line because it is isolated from the rest of the Kiev Metro with all of the surface entraces/exits for the stations on the Sviatoshynsko-Brovarska Line having been destroyed during the nuclear war. Sviatoshynsko-Brovarska Line Due to it's isolation, various unusual societies have formed at most of the stations of the Sviatoshynsko-Brovarska Line that are unlike those of the independent stations in the rest of the Kiev Metro. *'Akademmistechko' - Is a residential station, but not much is known about it other than that it previously had heavy machine guns taken from the tanks and standing on the posts in the tunnels. *'Zhytomyrska' - The “New Christians” settled here - adherents of Christianity and Orthodoxy in particular that was specially “modernized” for the Metro conditions. The ruler of "Zhytomyr" - "Patriarch of All Metro" was a priest named father Nicodemus who led the "New Christians" until he died somewhere around the time of 2030. It is not known who became the new patriarch after his death. During the epidemic that occurred in the Kiev subway after the Holocaust, it was thanks to the followers of "Zhytomyr" who managed to unite faith and defeat the disease. *'Sviatoshyn' - The station is part of farms and trading stations. There is a farm on which rabbits and hamsters are raised. Unlike some of the other stations on the Sviatoshynsko-Brovarska Line, it is a relatively peaceful station. *'Nyvky' - The Amazons settled at the station; a tribe of women warriors exclusively that harbor strong feelings of hatred towards men, often imprisioning and killing those especially who they deem to be disrespectful towards women. Although they are generally intollerant and hostile towards men regardlness, often calling them animals. The Amazons have their own caste systems and laws and have a population of roughly 200 or so women. Because of the heat at the station, the Amazons often prefer to be almost naked. The leader of the Amazon tribe is the woman Naina. Although the Amazons hate men and do not have any in their society, they do secretly trade with the Ukrainian nationalists from the Polytechnic Institute in order to sustain their population. *'Beresteiska' - Is the main trading point of the Kiev Metro, which has shuttles and merchants from all nearby stations. At the station, there are no means of protection, even checkpoints. One can buy almost anything at the station market. However, the Beresteyskaya guard does a good job of maintaing order and security. Until 2033, the station was ruled by the daughter of the station chief, who called herself “the queen”, and later “the empress”. However, in January a military coup took place at Beresteiskaya, which resulted in the new “emperor” became the head of station security, Boris, who took the nickname “Boris I”. *'Shuliavska' - An abandoned station that was once densely populated by people until around the year 2033. It did not have a military. *'Politekhnichnyi Instytut' - Is settled by Ukrainian nationalists. They speak exclusively in their native, Ukrainian language, dress in traditional national clothing and hold a hatred for all non-Ukrainians. They do not favor women. They cultivate such a culture as mutated corn, from which they bake bread. Those who will dance the Hopak will be accepted into their ranks, or they will learn and read the Ukrainian anthem with expression. They secretly trade with the Amazons from Nyvky station in order to sustain their population. *'Covered (Vokzalna') - Gangsters from a prison that had rebelled shortly before the nuclear war had gathered and settled at the station and renamed it Covered. The gangsters and began to flood the entire Svyatoshinsko-Brovary line with various kinds of drugs, which they themselves produce. There are rumors among the residents of the Metro that the gangsters, having concluded an alliance with the Ukrainian nationalists of the Politekhnichnyi Instytut, will start a war for living space. The chief of the station is the plowman Lonchik Cosmos, aka Leonid Chernaytsky, the former mayor of Kiev. *'Universytet '- The station where teachers and students of the National Institute of Taras Shevchenko were saved due to the station being located near the entrance to the University. The surviving scientists set a high goal to preserve the scientific knowledge of their ancestors. However, their laws have changed somewhat: at night, everyone, with the exception of the sentinel in the tunnels, who went beyond the limits of their residence, becomes a potential subject for experiments. *'Leninskaya (Teatralna) '- A station that was seized by Communists between the years 2032 and 2033. They renamed the station back to Leninskaya, seized currency from ordinary people, abolished private property, set ideological tasks, returned a previously dismantled bust of Vladimir Lenin and went to bring communism to the masses in the vein of the former Soviet Union. Leninskaya had a transition to the Syretsko-Pechersk line of the Golden Gate. But due to the fact that the transitions have collapsed, communication between the stations had ceased. *'Khreshchatyk' - The station is part of the farms and trading stations. The station grows mutated bananas, coconuts and pineapples. The station is inhabited by Papuans - ordinary people who go to what the mother gave birth because of the stuffiness on Khreshchatyk. The population also eats toads, which they worship. Khreshchatyk has a transition to an independent station Kurenyovsko-Krasnoarmeyskaya line Maidan Nezalezhnosti. But due to the fact that the transitions have collapsed, communication between stations also ceased. *A'rsenalna '- Is the deepest stations in the world, however, despite this fact, the station has been abandoned for unknown reasons. For the same incomprehensible reason, the lamps are blinking (and therefore working), and a strange hum is heard. The walls and ceiling of the station are painted with mysterious signs, and on the platform there are two heavy NSVT machine guns. *'Dnipro' - Is a ground station like all other stations east of it. In the tunnel under the station is a working tunnel called "Marusya". The bridge leading to Hydropark is destroyed. The station is abandoned by people due to its exposure to the surface, however some kind of mutated white monkeys inhabit the Dnieper (perhaps their skin is of this color only in winter). They are extremely aggressive mutants attacking in packs. *'Hidropark' - Is a ground station like all four end stations east of it. The station is separated from the Dnieper and the rest of the Metro by the collapsed Metro bridge. The station is abandoned by people due to its exposure to the surface. However, it is inhabited by mutants. It is not known exactly the kind of mutants that inhabit Hydropark. It is speculated to be a lybid - a giant flying lizard, which sometimes flies for prey on the Dnieper. *'Livoberezhna '- Is a ground station. It is completely abandoned by people and mutants alike. *'Darnytsia '- Is a ground station. It is completely abandoned by people and mutants alike. *'Chernihivska '- Is a ground station. It is completely abandoned by people and mutants alike. *'Lisova '- Is a ground station. It is completely abandoned by people and mutants alike. Gallery Kiev_(metro).png|Kiev Metro in Metro 2033 Universe 600px-Metropoliten kiev shema pravila.jpg|Kiev Metro Map in real life uk:Київ ru:Киев Category:Locations Category:Cities & Towns Category:Capital Cities